Hunger Games : Naruto World
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: Hinata knows she has to fight. She knows she has to fight to death. She knows that she has to kill. But she didn't know she had to kill the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata's POV**

Today was the day that I despised to death. Today was reaping day. The person I was most worried for reaping day was my sister I pray to God that she isn't picked

My family consisted of my father, me, and Hanabi. My mother had died giving birth to Hanabi. After my mother death my father had loss all hope of ever finding love again. When he broke down I was the one that took care of Hanabi.

I partially raised her myself without my father's help of any kind. I went into the restricted area of Konoha. I was hoping to get something to look forward to hunt before the reaping. I took out my double twin dragon swords.

The swords were decent size larger than a pocket knife but smaller than a spear. The swords when in the air hit its acclaim pled target and came back to its original direction in under a minute. I had spotted a deer close by just as I was about to take aim I had lost my concentration.

"Hoping you get some luck before the reaping today Hinata" said Kiba coming up behind Hinata. "Damn it Kiba! I was hoping to but now I don't thing I can that was the only deer I had seen in a long time around these parts of the restricted area." I said to Kiba.

After having no success in finding the deer I set down on the ground with Kiba right by my side. "Today the day." said Kiba. I nodded to Kiba in response. "How many times has your name been in there this time" I asked Kiba.

"About 42 times the odds are not in my favor" said Kiba chuckling at our escort Tsunade ever so encouraging quoted words.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I said looking into the distance of the woods trying to soothe my worries of what is to come later in the day.

**A/N: I just saw the Hunger Games I loved it so I started to have this idea about having Hinata in the Hunger Games so this how this story came about.**


	2. Anti-Bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


End file.
